


Star Crossed Lovers, No more.

by MovieCriticGamer101



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Broken, Dark, F/M, Heart, Love, Rhyme, no more, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieCriticGamer101/pseuds/MovieCriticGamer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Romeo is left alone without Juliet as his star-crossed lover over worries about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed Lovers, No more.

What's real?  
What's not?  
What's zeal?  
What's forgotten?  
  
What's traveling over the stars  
while we tremble coldly in the dark?  
  
What's happening to our memoirs  
while we stopped running afar?  
  
Where's our kind golden parts  
that exhibited ourselves as true sweethearts?  
  
Where's our time to feel  
when we try our best to heal?  
  
What is really surreal  
and what is ordeal?  
  
 _O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
 _I miss you, Romeo!_  
  
I've gone solo  
every time my heart beats so slow  
  
With poison flowing down my throat  
I do nothing but choke  
  
And from that choke is not a stroke  
but a question that is always evoked  
  
What is love?  
What is hate?  
What isn't broke?  
What is at stake?  
  
Our former hero  
is finally washed ashore  
Romeo, a star-crossed lover  
no more.


End file.
